Learning How to Date
by Ratbiibs
Summary: Sherlock soumet une requête étrange à Lestrade. Mais ce dernier a-t-il vraiment compris de quoi il s'agissait ? Mystrade. Johnlock établi.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Merci de t'aventurer jusqu'à cette fanfiction !**

 **Il s'agit là d'une histoire qui me tient à cœur et que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps. Je l'ai reprise et corrigée et je vous la propose désormais :)**

 **J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux et de publier régulièrement mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, pour cause de travail scolaire envahissant ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _oOoOoOo_

La journée avait été définitivement mauvaise. Le temps était maussade depuis ce matin, l'Inspecteur Lestrade avait passé la journée penché sur son bureau, une pile de documents diminuant bien trop lentement à son goût en face de lui, ne stoppant ce travail fastidieux que le temps d'avaler un café. Et lorsqu'il s'apprêta enfin à rentrer chez lui, les yeux gonflés de fatigue, on le réclama pour une urgence et il se trouva dans l'obligation de traverser Londres pour prendre en charge un meurtre sordide, discrètement exécuté dans une ruelle sombre.

La banalité de ces assassinats le répugnait. S'il n'était pas d'humeur à affronter sarcasmes et moqueries aujourd'hui, il était bien trop exténué pour perdre des heures en conjectures inutiles alors qu'il ne faudrait qu'un coup d'œil à Sherlock pour lister identité de la victime, arme du crime, mobile et éventuels suspects. C'est pourquoi il l'avait immédiatement convié à examiner la scène du crime, et il ne fut pas surpris d'apercevoir la longue silhouette du détective consultant flanquée de celle du Docteur Watson en arrivant sur les lieux.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, il inspecta le cadavre, les alentours et recueillit l'expertise du médecin légiste, en même temps que ses plaintes concernant la présence de ce "psychopathe". Éludant les remarques d'un soupir, il se tourna vers Sherlock dans l'espoir d'obtenir son avis.

Il vit l'ancien soldat hocher la tête vers son compagnon, puis le brun se dirigea droit sur lui à grandes enjambées.

\- Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? questionna Gregory sans préambule.

\- Ancien banquier, simple vengeance, cherchez du côté de ses anciens clients, endettés de préférence, débita le détective consultant pour réponse. Mais vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je me suis déplacé pour ce simple assassinat d'un ennui et d'une prévisibilité mortels ?

Le grand Sherlock Holmes, accourir sur une scène de crime et répondre à ses questions sans se moquer une seule fois de l'incompétence de Scotland Yard, c'était trop beau. Beaucoup trop beau pour ne pas cacher quelque chose, Gregory aurait dû s'en douter. La question était désormais : que voulait-il ? Était-il possible que pour une fois il ait besoin de son aide ? Cela semblait tout à fait improbable. En fait il allait sans doute s'agir de lui fournir un document confidentiel ou simplement d'intervenir sur son ordre dans une affaire qu'il aurait résolu dans son coin, ce qu'il ne refuserait pas : comment le pourrait-il, après tous les services que l'insupportable sociopathe lui avait rendu malgré son sale caractère ? D'accord, il ne le faisait pas pour lui, mais pour combler l'ennui qui l'assaillait sans arrêt. Mais l'inspecteur savait qu'il n'acceptait de travailler qu'avec lui et, au fond, il aimait à penser que le détective l'appréciait. En tous les cas, ce regard fuyant n'augurait rien de bon sur le visage de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Ah oui ? demanda anxieusement le DI.

\- Vous connaissez mon frère Mycroft, n'est ce pas ? Le grand pédant replet, qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être agaçant. Il se trouve que celui-ci, étant déjà profondément insupportable de nature, semble le devenir un peu plus chaque jour. John pense que la solitude l'aigri et, bien que je comprenne tout à fait que personne ne puisse accepter de tolérer sa compagnie plus d'une demi heure, nous estimons que lui trouver quelqu'un pourrait le rendre un peu moins... envahissant. Et nous avons décidé que vous étiez la personne la plus à même de nous aider, conclue-t-il, le regard ailleurs.

Gregory Lestrade était tout bonnement abasourdi. Il ne comprenait pas du tout où le cadet Holmes voulait en venir et, la fatigue n'aidant pas, il se contenta de bredouiller :

\- Erm... C'est à dire que... Je... O-Oui, enfin...

\- Très bien, coupa le brun. Je m'arrangerai pour dégager un moment dans son emploi du temps chargé et ennuyeux. Soyez au café en face du Yard demain à 15 heure. Ne vous alarmez pas s'il est en retard, c'est "un homme très occupé" comme il aime à le répéter à qui veut l'entendre.

Et il s'éloigna dans un tourbillonnement de manteau, plantant sur place un Inspecteur bouche bée.

Ce dernier avait l'étrange impression qu'on avait noyé son cerveau de brume et décida de rentrer chez lui : il n'était plus capable de réfléchir sur quoi que ce soit ce soir. Il héla le premier taxi qu'il aperçu et s'y engouffra sans attendre.

 _oOoOoOo_

Une fois chez lui, il entreprit de se servir une bière et de se nicher confortablement dans son gros fauteuil, devant le match de rugby, avant de s'autoriser à repenser à l'étrange conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Il perdit rapidement le fil du jeu, ressassant inlassablement les paroles de Sherlock, qui lui paraissaient toujours vides de sens.

Si ce qu'il avait voulu dire par "lui trouver quelqu'un" semblait assez évident, qu'entendait-il par "la personne la plus à même de nous aider" ? Les aider à quoi ? En quoi pouvait-il prétendre se mêler de la vie de l'aîné Holmes qu'il connaissait à peine, alors qu'il ne le faisait pas pour son cadet avec qui il travaillait depuis de nombreuses années ? Et dans tous les cas, que pouvait-il bien faire pour l'aider, lui ? Sherlock était son frère, il était bien plus à même de lui trouver quelqu'un.

C'est à cette pensée que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Gregory. Mais bien sûr ! C'est précisément ce que Sherlock voulait : lui trouver quelqu'un. Mais Sherlock Holmes était Sherlock Holmes, un sociopathe qui ne connaissait rien à l'art de la séduction, qui méprisait les sentiments et ne savaient pas s'y prendre avec l'amour (Greg se demandait d'ailleurs toujours comment John avait pu lui tomber dans les bras...). Quand à ce dernier, sa position entre les deux frères était bien trop délicate pour qu'il n'intervienne directement. Ainsi, il lui fallait quelqu'un d'autre pour "exécuter son plan". Il voulait donc que ce soit lui qui l'aida à trouver l'âme sœur.

Restait à savoir _pourquoi_ lui. Gregory ne se fit pas d'illusion : ne dit on pas que les célibataires désabusés sont les meilleurs entremetteurs ? Et après son récent divorce, il avait perdu toute envie de sortir et de débuter une relation pour un bon moment. Peut-être était-il simplement un ami en qui il avait confiance. Il en serait très honoré, mais il savait que le mot ami ne venait dans la bouche de Sherlock que pour se teinter de dédain.

Il aurait sans doute dû s'offusquer du rôle qu'on lui attribuait. Mais, s'étonnant lui même, il ne ressentait aucune colère. Il était de toute manière trop fatigué pour s'énerver, et il finit par s'endormir dans son fauteuil, vaincu par le sommeil.

 _oOoOoOo_

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que votre curiosité vous guidera vers le prochain chapitre :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, n'est ce pas ? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Voici, comme promis, le chapitre suivant :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _oOoOoOo_

Lorsque Gregory Lestrade se réveilla le lendemain matin, un violent mal de dos lui fit d'abord complètement oublier son étrange discussion de la veille. C'est en passant devant le café en face de Scotland Yard pour se rendre au travail que son rendez vous lui revint en mémoire. Il lui fut alors impossible de se concentrer, et la pile de paperasse ne diminua pas d'une seule feuille. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre concernant ce rendez vous.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il connaissait vraiment Mycroft Holmes, en fait il ne l'avait rencontré que quelques fois sur des scènes de crimes, lorsque Sherlock était là.

De sa toute première rencontre avec l'homme du gouvernement, il gardait un souvenir assez vif : pourtant habitué à rencontrer des "hommes importants", il avait été réellement impressionné par la prestance de l'ainé Holmes, par son allure fière et dominante. Il était très grand et portait un costume trois pièces sur mesure qui lui donnait une élégance naturelle, ainsi qu'un parapluie dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il s'était approché de lui d'un pas ample et assuré, et avait échangé une poignée de main ferme avec l'inspecteur, qui avait ainsi eu tout le loisir de détailler son visage fermé et neutre, ses yeux perçants, méprisants et brillants d'intelligence, son nez aquilin et ses lèvres pincés.

L'homme se présenta comme le frère de Sherlock Holmes et remercia Lestrade, à sa grande surprise, de s'occuper de son incorrigible et puéril petit frère, pour qui il s'inquiétait sans arrêt, compte tenu de son inconscience.

Par la suite, il avait revu de nombreuses fois Mycroft Holmes, d'enquêtes en enquêtes. Il se rendait de plus en plus souvent sur les scènes de crime, sans doute pour surveiller Sherlock. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé plus de quelques mots, mais l'inspecteur pensait pouvoir dire qu'il l'appréciait. Il était très différent de son frère, moins exubérant, plus calme, plus froid. Il arborait même parfois un air calculateur, presque machiavélique, qui donnait froid dans le dos à Greg. Mais la plupart du temps, il se parait d'un masque de dignité, conscient de la toute puissance qu'il dégageait. Il était toujours aimable mais supérieur, poli mais autoritaire. Il était du genre d'hommes qui savaient se faire respecter par leur simple présence.

Tout ce que savait Gregory à son propos était qu'il était l'ainé de Sherlock, qu'il occupait un poste mineur du Gouvernement Britannique selon ses dires (ou même _était_ le Gouvernement Britannique si l'on en croyait son cadet) et qu'il était célibataire. Autant dire donc que l'idée de devoir discuter de sa vie privée naturellement l'angoissait presque autant qu'une intervention dans les bas quartiers de Londres. Que devrait-il faire, dire, comment aborder le sujet... Étaient autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait.

À 14h50, il n'y tint plus et descendit s'installer à une petite table, dans un coin tranquille du café où il avait rendez-vous. Après dix minutes qui lui semblèrent durer le double, une longue voiture noire aux vitres teintées s'arrêta sur le trottoir, et Mycroft Holmes en sortit, tiré à quatre épingles dans son traditionnel et luxueux costume. Il franchit les portes avec une ponctualité impeccable et, avisant l'inspecteur, il marcha vers lui, la main tendue. Greg la lui serra et le regarda prendre place en face de lui. Son visage était d'une impassibilité et d'une neutralité absolue, mais sa main crispée sur son parapluie trahissait sa nervosité.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Holmes, commença Gregory, étrangement intimidé.

\- Bonjour Inspecteur.

\- Alors... Erm... Voilà, votre frère m'a... informé de votre... Erm... De votre situation...

L'homme du gouvernement haussa un sourcil et une lueur rapide de colère traversa son regard.

\- Et... Et il m'a prié de vous aider... Si... Si vous me le permettez, bien entendu...

Un second sourcil rejoignit le premier et ce fut la surprise qui se peignit clairement dans les yeux qui le dévisageait. Gregory, extrêmement gêné et un peu paniqué par la réaction de son interlocuteur, tenta de se justifier :

\- Je... A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi moi... J-Je veux dire, j'ai... Erm... U-Une réputation assez tenace, mais je... je ne suis pas sorti depuis un bout de temps et... Et je vous connais si peu, je ne sais pas si je serai à même de vous donner des conseils...

Une lumière de compréhension s'alluma enfin dans les iris noisettes. Un léger spasme blanchit les phalanges agrippées au manche incurvé de bois rare.

\- Oh. Bien. Je comprend... Oui, évidemment, murmura-t-il.

Un silence maladroit s'installa entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que Mycroft le brise avec une brève hésitation.

\- C'est d'accord, j'accepte.

\- P-Pardon ?

\- J'accepte que vous m'aidiez à... _trouver quelqu'un_ , si c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit.

\- V-Vraiment ? C'est...

\- Puis je me permettre de vous demander en quoi ces... leçons constituerons-t-elles ?

\- Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée, à vrai dire, je... J'imagine que je vous aiderai simplement à... Erm... Trouver les bons endroits pour faire des rencontres, et les... les bonnes personnes à aborder... C-C'est ridicule, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout, déclara Mycroft alors que toute sa personne semblait prouver l'inverse. Au contraire, vous ferez un excellent... guide ?

\- Haha, guide si vous voulez ! Rit nerveusement Gregory, avant qu'un nouveau silence ne s'impose.

L'homme du gouvernement était plongé dans ses pensées, il semblait encore plus distant que d'habitude. Il redressa soudain la tête et lâcha :

\- Bien, je ne puis malheureusement m'attarder, j'ai une réunion de la plus haute importance dans une demi heure. Je vous prie de m'excuser. Je vous ferais savoir au plus tôt la date de notre prochaine rencontre.

Et il s'éloigna d'une démarche sèche et rapide.

Gregory en resta bouche bée. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Mycroft était célibataire, s'il mettait autant de délicatesse à inviter ou à congédier ses rendez-vous galants qu'il venait de le faire avec lui.

Il héla un garçon et commanda une bière. Il avait bien besoin de ça avant de retourner travailler. Toute cette histoire était complétement folle, et l'inspecteur commençait à se demander dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

 _oOoOoOo_

 **Vous l'attendiez ce Mycroft, n'est ce pas ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit échange et n'oubliez pas que vos reviews me font toujours infiniment plaisir ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir!**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec un petit jour de retard ;)**

 _oOoOoOo_

« Non, non... ! »

Une huée de déception parcourut le pub lorsque l'équipe adverse sortit de la mêlée en possession du ballon. John Watson et Gregory Lestrade, assis au bar, s'étaient retrouvés pour suivre le match de rugby et soutenir leur équipe préférée, tout en discutant autour d'une bière.

Gregory avait alors pensé que John pourrait l'aider dans la tâche qu'il s'était vu accepter sans même réellement comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Maintenant qu'il avait à peu près saisit de quoi il retournait, il était persuadé qu'un deuxième avis ne serait pas de trop. D'autant plus que John connaissait certainement Mycroft mieux que lui.

Il profita alors de la mi-temps pour lui exposer la situation.

\- Toi ? S'exclama John Watson avec un sourire mi-incrédule mi-amusé, une fois que le DI eut terminé. Tu vas devoir lui trouver quelqu'un, à lui ?!

\- Hey ne te moque pas, ok... Et ne me dis pas que tu n'était pas au courant ! Tu crois que j'ai manqué votre petit conciliabule, l'autre jour, sur la scène de crime ? Je suis sûr que Sherlock et toi avez monté ce coup ensemble...!

\- Pas du tout ! Il m'expliquait ce qu'il avait déduit, je pensais qu'il allait simplement t'énoncer tout ça...

Gregory reprit une gorgée de bière. Demander conseil à John n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement.

\- Mais dis-moi, reprit le docteur, c'est l'occasion d'une réorientation professionnelle, non ? A quand l'ouverture d'une agence matrimoniale ?

Greg ne perdit pas une seconde pour administrer un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes de John en le fusillant du regard.

\- Ne me cherche pas ! Tu es censé m'aider je te rappelle ! Pour les moqueries, je peux faire appel à Sherlock...

\- Mais voyons Greg, tu n'as pas besoin d'aide... Si Sherlock t'as demandé à toi plutôt qu'à moi, il doit y avoir une raison... C'est toi l'expert dans ce domaine...! répliqua John avec un clin d'œil.

Gregory soupira et son visage s'assombrit.

\- Expert, expert... marmonna-t-il en avalant une autre gorgée de bière. Vu le fiasco de mon mariage, je doute que l'on puisse réellement me qualifier d'expert... Je crains que Sherlock ne se soit trompé dans ses déductions cette fois ci. Il ferait mieux de chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Le sourire moqueur s'effaça du visage de Watson comme il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du DI.

\- Hey... Tout cela n'était pas de ta faute... Et si le seul Détective Consultant au monde pense que tu es l'homme de la situation, c'est que tu l'es... Tu as besoin de te changer les idées de toute manière : considère ça comme une occasion de sortir à nouveau, de voir du monde, de t'amuser un peu... Ça

ne peut t'être que bénéfique, conclut-il d'un ton doctoral.

\- Je suppose que oui... N'empêche que je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais m'en sortir, se reprit Gregory en secouant la tête. D'autant plus que l'intéressé me semble un peu... comment dire... coincé...

\- Haha ! Tu as bien raison ! Il est aussi rigide que s'il avait avalé un de ses parapluies ! Et au niveau du caractère, il est insupportable... C'est bien pour ça que Sherlock veut lui trouver quelqu'un d'ailleurs... Quelqu'un qui adoucirait un peu son humeur, et qui en serait heureux... Un apport mutuel, en fait...

\- La perle rare, c'est ça ? Comment veux-tu que je la déniche, moi... Et qui sait si je n'aurais pas envie de me la garder...?

John haussa les épaules.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on a souvent l'amour devant soi, sans être capable de s'en apercevoir... Ce sera peut-être plus simple que tu ne le penses...

\- Facile à dire pour toi, tu as Sherlock... Vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, depuis le début, même si tu as été le dernier à réaliser...

John sourit. Perdre cette habitude d'être sur la défensive chaque fois qu'il sortait avec Sherlock, ce réflexe de nier chaque sous entendu, avait été beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne le croyait. C'était vrai, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et il avait mis bien trop de temps à le réaliser. Mais il était si heureux à présent... Ils étaient heureux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas une sœur jumelle que je puisse présenter à l'aîné, par hasard ? Il semblerait que les Watson aillent bien aux Holmes, non ?

\- Ah j'aurais bien ma sœur Harry, répondit John en haussant les sourcils, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais je ne crois pas que Mycroft soit son genre. Pas son genre du tout même...

Gregory marque une légère hésitation avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

\- Je vois, c'est de famille alors...

\- Hé je suis pas-Je veux dire, il n'y a que Sherlock... !

\- Mais bien sûr, John ! D'ailleurs, je ferai mieux de te laisser, repris le DI. Il va s'inquiéter s'il ne te voit pas rentrer. Il t'a sûrement préparé un bon petit dîner...

Le blond pouffa _._

\- Il s'agit de Sherlock, tout de même ! Je ne crois pas que je parvienne un jour à le transformer en parfait homme de maison !

\- Haha, qui sait...? rit Gregory en se levant.

Après avoir échangé une poignée de main chaleureuse avec son ami, il s'éloigna, sans être vraiment plus avancé sur son problème qu'en début de soirée. S'il s'était retourné avant de sortir du pub, il aurait clairement vu le sourire en coin accroché au visage de John.

 _oOoOoOo_

 **Ce chapitre est vraiment plus court que les précédent mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on entre dans le vif du sujet au prochain chapitre ;)**

 **Si vous avez aimé ou non, n'oubliez pas de me raconter tout ça dans une review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Tout d'abord, mes plus sincères excuses pour le très long temps d'attente entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci. Pour ma défense, concours blanc, fêtes de fin d'année et résultats mouvementés du premier semestre se sont enchaînés! Et aussi, j'ai dû décider une bonne fois pour toute de la direction que je fais prendre à cette fic, et DU COUP, en compensation de cette attente, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai opté pour un étoffement ;) Ce qui en soi est plus ou moins une bonne nouvelle, certes vous en aurez plus mais, honnêtement je ne sais pas en combien de temps ^^" (je devrais vraiment pas dire ça, je me fais de la mauvaise pub XD)**

 **C'est pourquoi ce chapitre n'est pas celui que j'avais prévu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 _oOoOoOo_

Une feuille de papier blanc, de bonne qualité, portant l'en-tête du Club Diogenes et ces simples mots : _Jeudi_ _, 19h._ C'est ce que Gregory trouva mercredi matin sur son bureau, et il ne douta pas une seconde de l'identité de l'expéditeur. Il soupira : il avait définitivement des progrès à faire. Il n'y avait aucun lieu d'indiqué, il imagina donc qu'il devrait tout planifier à l'avance. Où allait-il bien pouvoir emmener Mycroft ? S'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, il élimina immédiatement boîtes de nuits et autres endroits où il devina que l'homme du gouvernement ne se sentirait pas à l'aise. Une soirée au pub lui paraissait idéale mais manquait d'originalité.

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait toujours pas quelle attitude adopter avec l'aîné Holmes. Il le devinait extrêmement haut-placé mais, étant lui-même quelqu'un de naturel et spontané, il était hors de question qu'il continue à se trouver aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence pour l'unique raison qu'il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Après tout, il n'allait pas le côtoyer pour un quelconque motif d'ordre professionnel, alors il n'avait aucune raison de se comporter différemment avec lui qu'il ne le ferait avec n'importe quelle autre de ses connaissances. S'il voulait l'aider, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à le connaître, et il ne pourrait le faire qu'en brisant la glace. Rien qu'à cette idée, Gregory sentait la bataille perdue d'avance. Il n'y avait pas plus glacial que Mycroft Holmes. D'un autre côté, Gregory Lestrade jouissait de la réputation inverse. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : ses manières risquaient de ne pas lui plaire, mais il devrait s'y habituer. Qui voudrait sortir avec lui s'il demeurait aussi stricte ? Son comportement convenait peut-être parfaitement à la famille royal mais personne ne voudrait supporter au quotidien un telle rigidité. Non, définitivement, il allait devoir le secouer un peu.

Un bruit sourd le sortit de ses pensées et il leva les yeux sur le sergent Donovan qui venait de lâcher un dossier sur son bureau.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que ce sourire franchement flippant signifie, mais ce n'est plus le moment de penser à ses amourettes, commença-t-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux noirs, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. On a une nouvelle urgence sur les bras, et c'est pas un cambriolage de supermarché. »

Gregory soupira. Cela faisait un bon moment déjà qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et il savait que quand la jeune femme prenait la peine de lancer une boutade, c'est que l'affaire s'avérait ou bien extrêmement complexe, ou bien morbide. Et sincèrement, il ne pouvait décider de l'option qu'il préférait. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était que ce ne soit pas les deux à la fois.

« Des triplés ont été enlevé, poursuivit-elle. Les parents viennent de quitter le commissariat, voici leur déposition. On a donné l'alerte immédiatement, un avis de recherche à été lancé, et on aussi envoyé une équipe au domicile.

\- Bien, approuva le DI en saisissant le maigre dossier. Pensez-vous pouvoir déjà avancer quelques pistes ?

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas évident. Rien ne se détache vraiment... Le couple est sans histoire, banal... Si je peux me permettre, je doute qu'il s'agisse d'une quelconque vengeance familiale ou d'autre chose du même genre. Mais d'un autre côté, si l'enlèvement n'a pas été perpétré par un proche, alors il l'a été par de véritables professionnels... Jetez un œil aux circonstances. »

Gregory parcourut la déposition. Il s'agissait d'un classique absolu : c'était l'heure de la sieste, les petits dormaient bien sagement dans leur chambre au rez-de-chaussée, la maman et le papa discutaient tranquillement en faisant la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Lorsque l'heure du biberon avait sonné, ils avaient découvert la chambre vide et les trois oisillons envolés de leur nid.

« Attendez... Il n'y a pas eu d'effraction ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcil.

\- Le couple n'a pas été capable de nous fournir cette information... répondit Donovan d'un ton dubitatif. Ils étaient paniqués, mais ils nous ont affirmés qu'aucune vitre n'avait été brisée. Nous attendons la confirmation de cet élément, avec le résultat de l'enquête sur place.

\- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis ?

\- À peine un quart d'heure.

\- On y va, conclut le DI en se levant rapidement.

\- Mais... vous n'avez même pas lu leur déposition... ! s'indigna Donovan.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait... répliqua-t-il en lui lançant les clefs de sa voiture, recevant un regard noir en retour.

 _oOoOoOo_

Gregory Lestrade descendit du véhicule et claqua la portière, le regard sombre et les sourcils froncés. Évidemment, le couple était déjà rentré, ce qui signifiait que le DI n'aurait d'autre choix que de se présenter à eux, et d'être confronté à leur chagrin. Il détestait cela : devoir prendre un air condescendant et compréhensif alors que non, non il ne partageait pas leur douleur, ne ressentait pas leur chagrin et, s'il ferait effectivement tout son possible pour les aider, c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de son travail.

En réalité, il exagérait volontairement son agacement, tentant de faire taire sa trop grande compassion. S'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher totalement, il refusait de laisser son implication émotionnelle risquer de le mener à la dépression lorsque ce type d'affaires sordides s'enchaînaient.

Il s'avança, la main tendue, le plus neutre, distant et professionnel possible. La femme avait une trentaine d'année. Ses mèches blondes et lisses coupées au carré encadraient son visage rectiligne, aux traits durs et symétriques. Elle n'était pas grande mais plutôt athlétique. « Beryl. » lâcha-t-elle en serrant la main de l'inspecteur. Sa poigne était ferme, et ce dernier se heurta à ses yeux pâles, semblables à deux boucliers protégeant toute intrusion dans ses pensées ou ses états d'âme. Elle n'avait pas pleuré. « Gabriel » ajouta son mari en s'avançant à son tour. Un peu plus grand que son épouse, il était mince et la pâleur extrême de son teint contrastait avec ses cheveux brun foncé, lissés en arrière. Il était livide, ses paupières rouges et gonflées menaçaient à chaque instant de déborder à nouveau et ses mains tremblaient.

« Je suis désolé, commença Lestrade d'une voix réconfortante. J'ai lu votre déposition, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver vos enfants. Je sais que je peux compter sur votre coopération.

\- Bien sûr... Je vous en prie... Nous ne sommes rien sans eux, vous savez... » murmura Gabriel.

Lestrade hésita un instant avant de lui adresser un bref hochement de tête et de se diriger vers la chambre des triplés, glissant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, au milieu des experts affairés silencieusement à la recherche de la moindre emprunte.

En face de la porte, une grande fenêtre laissait entrer la morne lumière d'une grise journée de printemps. Le spacieux lit à barreau occupait presque entièrement le mur de droite et un mobile musical laissait pendre ses petites peluches multicolores au-dessus des draps désertés. A gauche, une veilleuse et un matelas à langer reposaient sur une commode en bois clair. Une moquette douce couvrait le sol et le papier peint pastel déroulait une frise d'animaux souriants, le tout donnant à la pièce une atmosphère sereine qui rendait la présence des hommes en combinaison plus étrange encore.

« Il n'y a pas une seule emprunte, Inspecteur, indiqua un des experts à Gregory, le tirant de sa contemplation.

\- Donc nous n'avons rien ? Pas même un début de commencement de piste ?

\- Nous avons quelques maigres informations tout de même. Il est clair qu'il est passé par la fenêtre : elle a été savamment crochetée. Il s'agit d'un véritable professionnel : les marques sont à peine visibles !

\- Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de parler au pluriel... A en juger par les circonstances, un homme seul aurait eu beaucoup de mal à enlever trois enfants en même temps, silencieusement et rapidement.

\- Eh bien, je ne vois rien qui infirme cette théorie. Nous avons déjà effectué des relevés à l'extérieur, peut être qu'ils nous permettront d'obtenir plus de précision. Mais nous ne pouvons rien conclure pour le moment, il faudra attendre les résultats du labo.

\- Évidemment, cela s'annonce compliqué... Chaque minute compte dans ce genre de cas... Mais je suppose que s'il faut s'y résoudre, attendons...

 _oOoOoOo_

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu, et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir encore revu ce cher Mickey! Patience, patience, je l'aime autant que vous et j'ai hâte de voir pointer le bout de son parapluie ;)  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis (ou pour encenser Mycroft ^^) !**


End file.
